Partly Cloud With a Chance
by je.suis.un.auteur
Summary: Chad is starring in So Random's newest skit, and the crue isn't happy about it. What happens when a shallow Chad Dylan Cooper stars in a romantic skit with Sonny, when he truely likes her? Will jealousy of a new guy bring Chad down? Well, you'll see!
1. Well, Will You?

"I can't believe that Chad is going to star in our next skit. That is _so _unfair," Sonny shrieked. "Did none of us have a part in this decision?!"

"No…" Nico started, "But who cares?! If he eats lunch with us, we get free frozen yogurt!!! That's the LIFE, am I right?" He gave a loud high five to Grady. "Maybe we can eat it out the nozzle on the machine?!"

"Oh yeah!" Grady and Nico yelled in unison.

"Guys, I think Sonny's right," Tawni exclaimed.

"Wow, that's a first timer," Zora snorted.

"Well, if Chad is here, then I can't be in the spotlight," Tawni pouted. "I want to be the star!!! I'm the prettiest, I deserve it," she cried, leaving the room.

"Did I hear someone shriek in thought of my name," a voice sang out the door. It was Chad Dylan Cooper. The one who the riot was all about. He opened the door, and he screamed, "EVERYONE OUT! EXCEPT FOR… Sonny.." he smiled.

"You can't tell us what to do! This isn't your studio," Zora yelled back.

"Unless you want me to tell my good friends, the producers, that you aren't doing a very good job. You know, I can have you all fired!!!"

"Okay Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper sir," Nico cried. Zora growled and then each of them left, except for Sonny.

"So Sonny, I've been thinking about it, and I might let you have your dream come true," he started.

"What dream would that be," she muttered.

"I'm going to let _you_, Sonny, go on a date with _me_, Chad."

"Oh, please, like I would ever do such a thing."

"Oh but you would. You're going to have to think about it tonight."

"In your dreams lover boy," she said, sticking out her tongue.

"No, in your dreams, that's where I'll be tonight," he said, smiling. "Hey, and the offer doesn't expire. Let me know when you change your mind tomorrow, Sonny," he yelled, walking away.


	2. Chad's Secret

_Chad may be cute, but looks may be deceiving_, Sonny thought to herself. _Even if I may had crushed on him when I first got here. This isn't boy-glomming time, Sonny. Get yourself together. _Sonny sat herself onto the couch and opened up a magazine, supposing she wouldn't have to think about Chad while reading… But of coarse, guess who's on the second page of "Teen Weekly: Cute Actors Addition." There was a picture of him, doing his usual pose, but with his thumbs up. There was a caption under the photo, which quoted:

"Chad Dylan Cooper, the new hottie from the hit show, Mackenzie Falls, is looking very cute, making all the girls in this town wanting him. It's too bad he's not willing to take any special girl! We got the inside scoop about him only liking one girl in particular, but he never told us her name!!! Spooky right? **flip to page 5 for more**"

Sonny flipped to page 6, seeing that page five was ripped out of the book. She frowned and then thought again to herself, _Chad isn't good enough for you. He's a selfish jerk who only cares about his looks_. Sonny frowned for what she had just thought. She knew it was not a nice thing to think about, but she also knew it was probably true. Although she didn't know Chad's true past…

Chad D.C.'s Point of View

_When am I getting out of here?! _Chad asked himself. Being in a therapist's office was very boring, and uncomfortable for that matter. He stared down at the floor, rising his eyesight up a little bit higher each second, until reaching the nameplate, Dr. Jonathan Umsley.

"Now, Chad, I would like you to tell me a little bit about your past life, just so I _really _know why you are here today," the therapist said.

"Um… Okay? Well… It's a little hard for me to explain…"

"Go ahead Chad. I won't stop listening. All ears on you, buddy."

Chad hated it when people called him anything like "buddy" or "son." _Only dad can_- he began to think, before the therapist started waiting for him to speak.

"Well, my parents… well they are- well… My parents are d-dea-" The therapist sighed in thought, and walked over to him. He gave him a bear hug, and a tear dropped ran down Chad's face.

"Oh… I am so sorry Chad. If you don't mind telling me, when did this happen?"

"Uh… when I was about four years old? I think. I can't quite remember. It was either… three, or four.."

"Oh, Chad I'm so sorry to hear that… Well, let's talk about some good things in life for right now. Happier thoughts. The sad ones, well, we'll come back to those later… So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Well… there's one girl… but I'm not sure she likes me back. I think she thinks I'm… shallow. I guess I do act that way in front of people. It's weird… I can't, you know, help it."

"That's very common in situations like this Chad. Let me tell you a story…"


	3. KISS ME!

"Okay people, we're going to practice this new scene from start to finish. If you get something wrong, just keep going. Ready? Action," the director exclaimed. This was Sonny and Chad's scene together. Although Sonny didn't know they were the only ones in this scene…

"Oh Joseph, I can't believe you'd do that for me," Sonny acted.

"Anything for you, my sweet. Now kiss me! Let our lips touch for the first time and-" Chad started. Sonny looked at the director, one eye opened way more than the other, thinking how strange this was. "and… and- um… just kiss me!" Chad moved his body much closer to Sonny's. _This is sort of awkward_, Sonny thought. "Sonny, you don't have to kiss me if you don't want to. I know you don't like me, but," he started. _Maybe once wouldn't hurt…_Sonny thought… Their lips clung together, Sonny's hand on the back of Chad's head. Chad's hand moving from her back to her shoulder. This wasn't an ordinary fake kiss. It looked like it meant something. It was way more than two seconds. More like four minutes.

Chad pulled himself away from Sonny. "CUT!… SONNY!!! THE KISS SHOULDN'T BE MORE THAN TWO AND A HALF SECONDS. WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"Munroe, I didn't know you had it in you!" Chad yelled

Sonny smirked, "Uh… what? That was just a fake kiss," she sighed embarrassingly.

_Wait… I don't like Chad, do I?_


	4. I Have a Confession to Make, Munroe

Sonny ran away in embarrassment. _That couldn't have been a skit from So Random! It's not funny. There's something going on here, in this studio… I'm going to find out!!!_ Sonny didn't know that Chad had followed her, for she left a trail of beads, because her bracelet had broken.

"Sonny, I have a secret," Chad said. Sonny put a strange, confused look on her face and listened. "I… well, I-I wrote the, uh, the script."

"Chad?! That's so dumb! Why would you do that," Sonny asked.

"Well, I did it because, even if you said no to me, I'd be able to have one moment with you. Real or fake… Sonny, I really like you, and I'm sorry if I come off a little too shallow, I just… can't help it."

"Chad, that's so sweet," she said. "Chad, Maybe I will take the offer you gave to me yesterday. I will go out with you." Chad smiled.

"How about we go to a movie? Or maybe a Broadway show? No, how about a concert? I know! We'll go swimming… Are you up for that, Munroe?"

"Sure," she smiled. "Anything you want to do is fine with me!"

"Okay, I'll pick you up at seven."

"Okay, bye Chad!!!"

_Am I doing the right thing? What if Chad didn't mean anything he said? Oh well…_


	5. Who's He?

Sonny's watch beeped. It was six thirty-one. Almost time for her date with Chad. _I hope he's not as shallow as he usually is. Sometimes, that makes me so angry_, she thought. _Oh well. He might have changed… _Sonny walked over to the drawer in her dressing room and pulled out a baby blue and white striped bikini, with a bow in the back. The bottom was attached to a small blue skirt with a thin white belt that went around it. She pulled out a black, strapless cover-up and went in the bathroom. She put her bathing suit on and slipped her cover-up over it. She walked back into the dressing room, took her pocketbook, and then there was a knock at the door. She opened it, half-smiling.

"Hey… Sonny. Ready for our… um- get together," Chad asked. _Get together? I thought this was called a date… whatever, _Sonny thought. "So, Munroe, before we go, I was thinking we grab a bite to eat. Sounds good?"

"Yeah, I was just thinking tha-"

"Let's go," Chad interrupted, grabbing her hand and running off to his car. It was a black convertible, with blue leather seats and a small compartment inside of each seat, big enough to hold a bag or wallet, this way you don't have to hold on to your stuff. Sonny opened up the compartment and placed her small, off-white bag into it. Chad pulled up to a newly restored diner up the road from the studio. _Wow, Chad seems pretty more mature when he's not around everyone else. But he's too quiet, _Sonny thought. _Oh well…_

The hostess gave them a spot at the table to sit down at, and then the waiter came. "Good evening sir, mademoiselle…" he said. Sonny's jaw dropped, after looking at their waiter. "Sonny?"

"Alex?!"

"You two know each other," Chad questioned Sonny.

"Yeah… Chad, this is… m-my… my ex-boyfriend… from Wisconsin. Chad… this is Alex."


	6. Lieing Can Be Trouble 1

Chad was speechless. He couldn't believe Sonny would go out with that guy. _Who is that skunk bag_, he thought, before Sonny introduced them. Alex was very scruffy. He had a bit of facial hair on the chin going up, but it seemed like 5 o'clock shadow. He wore a pair of ripped jeans, sneakers with holes in them, and a white tank top. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and his hair was shoulder-length, a mud-like brown.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, professional actor, and new_ boyfriend _of Sonny," Chad belted. Sonny stared, with an estranged look on her face.

"Oh…" Alex started. "Cool," he said, looking at Sonny. "This guy's a keeper," he said sarcastically, winking at the brunette sitting in the booth seat next to the biggest window in the diner. "Oh, and Sonny, by the way… If you ever leave this _cool guy_, come by. I'll be here waiting…" he said.

"Um… Chad? Suddenly I'm not hungry. Let's go," Sonny said. Obviously she didn't want any trouble. She didn't like Alex, her old flame. She thought he was too rude, and he was so unmannerly. He smelt kind of weird too…

"Sure, honey," Chad said. _What is up with Chad today? I mean really… Girlfriend? Honey? Something's up with him today…_Sonny thought to herself.

Sonny said goodbye, knowing she can always ask questions later of how he got there, and why. They got in Chad's car and drove off, to yet another destination… The beach!!!


	7. The Beautiful Night Sky

Sonny sat silently in her thick, gray seatbelt. "Chad, can I ask you something," she questioned the blonde.

"Sure, Sonny," he said, smiling.

"Chad, are you jealous of Alex? Because, well, you called me your girlfriend… and, um, honey…" Chad's smile began to frown.

"Sonny, Chad Dylan Cooper does NOT get jealous, okay? You should know that, Munroe. I mean, I thought I was insanely calm. Did it look like I was jealous, I mean really?"

"Okay Chad, never mind," Sonny muttered. They finally crossed to bridge to get over to the beach. It was dark by now, and the lifeguards were gone. There was only one other couple, who neither Sonny nor Chad knew, so they just ignored them. "Wow, this is beautiful," Sonny smiled, looking at the pink and red sunset coming down in the water as a reflection of the sky. "The sun is such a pretty color right now," she said, looking away now, because her eyes had started to hurt.

"So, Munroe, are you going to get wet anytime soon," Chad asked.

"Sure thing," she said, taking off her cover-up, and running into the water. Chad followed, and put his foot into the now navy blue ocean.

"Sonny, how can you stand this temperature of the water? It's freezing!!!" Sonny smiled at Chad, splashing him, making a loud roar in the water. The waves got bigger and Sonny ran to Chad. She dragged him into the water, deeper and deeper, until it was at chest level.

"Hey, it's not that cold," she said, delayed. She stared into the beautiful sky, still shining bright, now only with visible stars. She grabbed Chad's hand and smiled. "Chad, I'm having a really great time," she said.

"Me too, Sonny. We should do this more often," he said.

"Yeah, we shou-" she started, before Chad pulled her into a kiss…


	8. Promise?

The two teenagers lips parted, and Chad stared into Sonny's eyes. He knew that he wanted this to last forever, and that he didn't want to be at "The Falls" anymore. He thought that he truly didn't need to act anymore, because he had something, _someone_, on his mind. _Sonny Munroe, the prettiest girl on the face of the Earth, just kissed me_, he thought. Chad really liked Sonny. He was so stricken by her sweetness, that he told her something he has only told his therapist.

"Sonny, I haven't really told anyone this before," he started, "but I want you to know why I've always been acting so rude. Ever since you came here I wanted to change the way I was acting, but I couldn't. Sonny, my parents… they're, um- gone…"

"Chad, I'm so sorry," Sonny frowned. She gripped his hand tightly, so they were hand in hand, fingers fitting in each gap, like pieces of a puzzle. She rubbed her thumbs to his, "I promise it will get better around here. I've been kind of mean to you too… I'm sorry Chad," she said. He smiled and hugged her. "Chad, when you called me your girlfriend, did you want it to mean something real to you? Because right now…"

"Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend," Chad asked her. Sonny's facial expression brightened, and Chad hoped she would say yes.

"Yes, Chad Dylan Cooper, I will. Promise me something, will you," she asked.

"Of course Sonny," he nodded.

"Chad, I promise to keep no secrets between both of us. Do you?"

"I promise," he whispered in her ear. _Chad's a really good guy_, Sonny thought. Little did she know, _So Random _is going to get a lot more "complicated" and "frustrating" with her being Chad's new girlfriend.


	9. I Can't Do This

The next day at _The Falls_, Sonny came to visit her new boyfriend, Chad Dylan Cooper. Of course he was in the middle of shooting a dramatic scene, and he didn't have time to talk… but when she walked through the door, he screamed, "CUT! EVERYONE TAKE FIVE, OR TEN IF YOU'D LIKE!"

"Chad, you're not in charge here," the director exclaimed.

"Who's the star here, Mr. Adams? Oh, that's right. _I_ am," he belted. Chad speed walked over to Sonny, and gave her a hug, as one girl gazed in fury. No, jealousy, for that matter. Portlyn was her name. Or was it her stage name? Whatever it was, Chad didn't care for her. His eyes never left what he was staring at. _She's so beautiful_, he thought.

Portlyn couldn't stand this. For this girl, there's one rule you have to follow by her, and that's not to mess with the guy she likes. She _is _a "little" ditsy, but the point is that she understands what goes on with teenage love. _Ugh, I wish Chad loved me, and not her. He's too good for her_, the pretty blue eyed girl thought. What she doesn't know, is that Chad isn't the guy everyone thought he was…

* * *

"**LETS TAKE IT FROM THE TOP, PEOPLE. ACTION!"**

"Oh Portlyn, our love is more than just love. It puts the price on the water we sell in your family's bottles from _The Falls_," Chad snickered, obnoxiously. You could hear a little chuckle from him. _That_ has never happened before. Obviously something was up with him, and it wasn't the solid gold toilet bowl in his dressing room…

"Oh Chad! That is so sweet," the dumb brunette sang.

"But Portlyn, I have a confession," he began. "Oh, never mind. Just kiss me. Kiss me, and tell me you're my real true love." Portlyn's body moved closer to Chad's, as he tried to back away. Even if it was a stage kiss, he couldn't do it. _Come on C.D., get yourself together_, he thought. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not get nervous and or upset about some stupid stage kiss_.

Portlyn pulled him in, and a centimeter before their lips touched, Chad pulled away. "I quit," he yelled, bursting out of the "EXIT" lit doorway. _Chad Dylan Cooper does not ruin his career_, he thought. _Chad Dylan Cooper needs to figure this out, and stop talking in third person_.

What is Chad going to do next?


End file.
